


Dirty Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batgirl - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Black Bat - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, Nightwing - Freeform, Oracle - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, all time low - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, justice league - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks the walls are sound proof, and the Bat-Family finds out his dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

It had been a rough week in Gotham, and everyone was on patrol except for Bruce, who was in a meeting with the rest of the Justice League. Dick had come over from Bludhaven, and Damian actually left his room to help. There had been an increase in drug trafficking, and the family had been working hard to stop it all week. Not to mention, on Wednesday night there had been a minor break out at Arkham Asylum, but Jason had scared them back in with one look. Emotions were running high through the teens, being deprived of sleep isn’t the best thing ever. Jason and Cass had been at each other’s throats all week, Tim looked like he wanted to punch Damian every time he spoke, Stephanie had started going home after patrols instead of staying at the manor, and Dick wasn’t his usual, happy self. Their only source of entertainment was Jason singing in the shower.

See, for some reason, Jason thought the bathroom walls were sound proof. Damian had probably planted that piece of false information into his head. Everyone already knew that Jason was into Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, any pop artist really. But no one knew his punk pop side. Babs had first discovered this, by hacking into his computer and looking at his recently played music on iTunes. She’d told Dick to keep an ear out for Jason, and Dick had frowned and gotten on with his work. But later that night, he walked past the bathroom by Jason’s room in the manor.

_“Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you, dear Maria, count me in!”_

Dick looked at the door with horror. He knew it was Jason, but really? Jason? All Time Low? That was weird.

The next person to hear Jason singing was Cassandra.

_“I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me.”_

She almost choked as she pulled out her phone and recorded the rest of the song.

Damian was the next in line, he was waiting for Jason in his room when he heard the lyrics to a Fall Out Boy song.

_“The road outside my house is paved with good intentions, hired a construction crew, cause it's hell on the engine, you are the dreamer and we are the dream, I could write it better than you ever felt it.”_

Damian wasn’t complaining, he liked Fall Out Boy, but Jason? He pictured Jason as a classic rock guy, who would scoff at 2005 Pete Wentz.

Dick bought up the topic ‘subtly’ at the dinner table one time when Jason was in the shower, singing.

“So, have you guys heard Jason?” He asked, stabbing a carrot with his fork, a slight smirk on his face. Cass snorted and Damian rolled his eyes.

“How could we not? I didn’t picture him as a Panic! At The Disco fan,” she mumbled.

“What’s he singing now?” Tim asked.

Eye contact was exchanged, and everyone sprinted to his bedroom.

“Is it Green Day?” Steph asked, ear against the wall.

“That’s blink-182,” Damian sighed.

“No, that’s definitely Cobra Starship.”

“Fuck off! It’s My Chemical Romance!” Tim exclaimed. Indeed it was, Jason was singing Helena tonight.

_“What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight, so long and goodnight.”_

It was finally brought to Jason’s attention that the walls were not sound proof five days later, when Bruce came home. Sure, it was hilarious listening to Jason, but after a few opera-like versions of The Ballad Of Mona Lisa, everyone was sick of his singing.

“I hope you kids have been good, the walls aren’t sound proof after all,” Bruce exclaimed when they were having dinner.

Jason froze. “You mean, the bathroom walls aren’t?”

Bruce looked confused. “No… They aren’t. If this is about your singing, I think you’re a star.”

Jason looked down at his plate silently whilst everyone laughed. “So, do you have a thing for Gerard Way?” Barbara asked when the laughter died down.

 “No, I’ve always kind of wanted to fuck Frank Iero against a wall,” he answered innocently. The family never bothered him about his singing again.


End file.
